Home
Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park in Anaheim, California. With themed mini games in place of many of the rides. In addition to the themed mini games based on the Disneyland rides, the games also lets you take photos of your avatar, landmarks and characters at the park. You can also hug the Disney characters and get their autographs. Ther characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed as a costumed character. Their is animated trash cans in New Orleans Square, in addition to other inanimate objects such as water fountains and statues. Gameplay is a combination of mini games and open world play style. You perform objectives and tasks for Disney characters to gain Disney Currency to buy costumes, autograph books and souvenirs. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular *Princess Fantasy Faire Meet and Greet Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Chip n Dale *Duffy Bear 'Disney Princess' *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Belle *Ariel *Jasmine *Tiana 'Song of the South' *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear 'Alice in Wonderland' *White Rabbit *Alice *Queen of Hearts *Mad Hatter 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Captain Hook 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Eeyore *Piglet *Tigger 'Toy Story' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *The Aliens *Jessie *Stinky Pete 'Aladdin' *Genie *Aladdin 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo 'Heroes' *Beast *Stitch *Naveen *Pinocchio *Black Barty *Fortune Red Non Meet and Greet Characters 'Finding Nemo' *Nemo *Bruce *Crush *Squirt 'Peter Pan' *Mr Smee *Cubby the Lost Boy 'Alice in Wonderland' *Caterpillar *March Hare *Cheshire Cat 'The Haunted Mansion' *Ghost Host *Constance Hatchaway 'Winnie the Pooh' *Roo 'Toy Story' *Emperor Zurg *Mission Control 'Disney Fairies' *Fawn 'Disneyland Workers' *Karen the Park Guide *Shopkeeper Audio *Disneyland Railroad Announcer Collectables 'Photos' There are several types of photo's in the game, the player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey Mouse and have brought the corresponding photo album. 'Photo Passes' Photo passes are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there is 79 to capture but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. 'Discoveries' Discoveries are places of interest around the park, many are given to you by characters for a task. 'Hidden Mickeys' Hidden Mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There is 98 Hidden Mickeys all together. 'Character Collectables' Each character can be snapshot with the character. There are 44 of these. 'Autograph Book' You can ask every character can be asked for an autograph. There are also 44 of these to collect in different book catergories. 'Shops & Merchandise' Adventureland Bazzar Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique Empourium Le Bat En Rouge Pooh Corner Westward Trading Co Toontown Five & dime The Star Trader